


Hound Dog

by vericus



Series: Sparks Alex/Megatron AU [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, Surprise Pairing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for Alex, host of the Allspark and charge of Optimus Prime, things around Cybertron Valley can sometimes get a little too alien. OR, how Alex learned more than she wanted to about Elita and Optimus's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hound Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a bit too much of certain people's Optimus fics...and then Elita decided to poke her head in, and things always go weird with her around...I don't even know anymore.

Alex was ambling back to her quarters, flexing her metallic hands experimentally, trying to get over how completely different High Grade and alcohol felt in her system, when she noticed the unusual combination of Megatron and Elita leaning casually against the wall next to the Valley's joint science lab door. Elita seemed to be intently inspecting her claws, a thoughtful expression in place, while Megatron had his arms crossed, one leg cocked as he smirked up at the sky. Since, to the best of Alex's knowledge, Elita and Megatron never actually spoke, let alone stood around together so...conspicuously, the human-turned-femme's interest was piqued, and she changed direction, ambling over to the doorway.

"Hey, whassu-"

"Shhh," Elita shushed her soothingly, and Alex gave the femme a confused look before glancing over to Megatron. The former leader of the Decepticons looked over at Alex and grinned, a terrifyingly amused expression. A moment later, Alex froze completely as what could only be a cry of passion came from inside the labs. It had a very high, screeching, and familiar pitch to it - given that this was the lab, it didn't take much to figure out who it came from.

"Why are you eavesdropping on Starscream having a good frag?" Alex muttered, sidling over next to Megatron anyways, glowering at the door.

"We're waiting until they finish, so we can get the cameras back," Elita replied casually, lowly. Another cry from inside, this one leaving no doubt as to who was inside, since it was a quite distinct 'Frag, Starscream!' A deeper voice than Alex would have thought any of the other seekers to have, even accounting for pitch changes during lust.

"And why do we want seeker porn?" Alex asked, glancing at the door critically.

"It's a Cybertronian thing," Elita replied with a smirk.

"Wings are sexy," Megatron told Alex smugly - because he had a set, of course, and she gave him an unimpressed look, letting him know just how much she cared.

"So are Primes," Elita said with a firm nod, and they both paused, heads tilting, as another cry came from inside. "Frag. I can _never_ get him that loud."

"He's always had a thing for wings," Megatron replied with a snort. Alex stared at the two of them.

"Wait. You're telling me that in there, with Starscream, is -"

"Optimus, yes," Elita said briskly. Alex stared at the femme.

"I'm going to put aside the you not minding thing as me just being human," she said. "And just focus on the fact that - Starscream literally ripped Optimus apart in front of me, and you're not objecting on _those_ grounds?"

"We're in the Valley," Elita said with a shrug, then gave Alex a once-over. "With the protocols in place, I'm half tempted to ask to join _you two_." Alex gave the femme a scandalized look.

"You're welcome anytime she's up for it, by the way," Megatron said smugly.

"I - but -" Alex floundered, her processor breakdown punctuated by twins cries from inside the lab. The human-turned-femme just stared at the door for a long moment, then turned and walked off, right back to the bar. She needed a few more cubes, and then maybe a good frag.

**\- END -**


End file.
